Electrical metallic tubing (EMT) is thin-wailed tubing used to contain is and protect electrical wires. EMT is commonly used in warehouses, gymnasiums, factories, and the like. Such conduit is traditionally manufactured in ten (10) foot lengths. The conduit sections can be connected end-to-end for use in applications requiring longer sections. Conduit connectors and conduit coupling assemblies are well known in the art. Many coupling designs require the use of a connection sleeve to hold the lengths of conduit together. These connectors are manufactured and shipped independently of the conduit and may require additional parts to assemble. Maintaining inventory of and installing the individual connector parts takes time and costs money. It would therefore be desirable to have a connector sleeve for use in joining conduit, a coupling assembly for joining conduit, and a method for joining conduit using a coupling assembly. The present invention provides connector sleeves, coupling assemblies, and methods which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.